


Unconcealable Love

by vasande88



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Makeup, Photography, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasande88/pseuds/vasande88
Summary: Therese is a rising makeup artist and photographer. One day she gets the call to do a bride's makeup for her wedding. Little did she know this wouldn't be like any of her previous jobs she had done nefore or like any of the clients she had encounter before.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 30
Kudos: 132





	Unconcealable Love

Therese discovered her love for makeup when she was in her early teen years. Her very pale skin always contrasted with her dark brown hair making her look even paler around her face. The skin around her eyes was of a darker pigment which made her look tired even if she had slept for days. People would always make a remark on this or ask her the obvious and annoying question “Are you tired?”. Therese hated being pointed out for something that was beyond her control. It was just how she was born, her eyes looking naturally tired all the time. She’d look at the other girls at school with their perfect glowing skin and she secretly envied them for that. She was a rather petit ad shy girl who didn’t stand out much for her pretty looks so having people think she was tired or even sick was something she wanted to change. This is the reason why she discovered the magic of makeup. One day she went through her mother’s makeup drawer and found a bottle of skin colored liquid which she opened carefully not to spill it everywhere. WIth her fingers she applied a small amount underneath her eyes and watched her surprise how those dark rings started to disappear. She was amazed at how she looked like a whole different person (a more rested looking one) with so little. There was no going back after this: every morning she’d apply a little foundation around her eyes and even pimples before going to school. When she got older to start wearing mascara and dark eyeliner she added those steps to her morning ritual; the dark black eyeliner made her emerald green eyes pop up even more. 

Thanks to the internet and platforms like Youtube, Therese started to get more exposed to makeup. She’d spend hours watching other girls doing their makeup while explaining the products they used and how to apply them. That’s how Therese found out much to her surprise that she had been incorrectly using concealer before her foundation all along. She spent most of the money from her first job in brushes, foundation, palettes and lipstick. She enjoyed seeing how her little makeup collection started to grow. Now in her early 20s, Therese started to feel more confident about the way she looked; confident enough to go outside without any makeup sometimes. Makeup has a different meaning to her: instead of being a tool to conceal the things she felt insecure about, it was more of a self-loving ritual she enjoyed every day; a process that made her really look at herself and appreciate all the things that made her the unique person she was.

But besides makeup, There also had a passion for photography. She thought that both makeup and photography went hand in hand and both could make a good business venture. Therese signed up for photography classes and that’s where she met Dannie. They clicked right away and became best friends so it came naturally for them to start working together after school. When Therese told him about her love for makeup and her vision to combine it with photography she was expecting Dannie to laugh at her but he didn’t. He was the one who encouraged her to take makeup classes as well in order to exploit this other talent of hers. So far Therese had done a few people’s makeup, just relatives and friends, and she loved seeing their reaction when they looked at themselves in the mirror. This was one of the reasons why Therese loved makeup so much and why she wanted to make others feel that same joy; but she knew she had more to learn about different skin tones, textures, and techniques in order to do so. She had always loved natural looking makeup (the type she’d do on herself) but she was excited to also learn how to do more glamorous looks since that seemed to be in vogue these days. All this new knowledge was the last push she needed to make her dream come true.

The two of them soon started off doing birthday and wedding parties: Therese did the makeup while Dannie took the pictures; but she would also give him a hand with those specially if it was a big party. Together they developed a website and social media accounts to help promote their work and it didn’t take long for them to start getting more and more jobs. And this is how Therese got the wedding job they were about to do. The bride’s best friend and maid of honor had contacted them a week before saying that the photographer they had previously hired had gotten sick and wouldn’t be able to take the pictures anymore, and how she was pleased to find that Therese also did makeup. The wedding was going to be around noon and it was going to be a small one, just close family and friends, therefore she’d only have to do the bride and the maid of honor’s makeup. Therese had scheduled a photoshoot for that same day in the afternoon and she has been ready to decline the job but the desperate tone in this lady over the phone had been enough to convince her to do the wedding as well. She had committed to just doing the makeup leaving Dannie to do the photos alone. 

* * *

They arrived at the venue early in the morning. The wedding venue was an old rustic [Spanish hacienda](https://perfectvenue.es/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/estate-oran-14-1.jpg). The [backyard](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/51/e7/44/51e74415728dc2c102b79cdf6b4c1f87.jpg), where the ceremony would take place, was being set with white chairs and tables. While Dannie stayed behind to study the place for the pictures, Therese made her way inside the hacienda to find the bride’s friend, Abby who she was able to find with help from the staff. She greeted Therese with a warm smile and thanked her again for saving the day. She guided Therese through the stairs to the second floor where the bride and the rest of the team were waiting. 

“Where the hell is the bride?” asked Abby as soon as they stepped inside the bedroom. The hairstylist was sitting alone by the bed with blow dryer and brush in hand. 

“She’s in the bathroom. She’s been there for a while… I don’t think she’s feeling well.”

Right at that moment they heard someone throwing up on the other side of the bathroom door. Abby ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her while Therese stood there unsure of what to do. Therese had done a couple of weddings by now and she knew how nerve wracking they could be specially for the bride. She had one bride who couldn’t stop crying which made the makeup process very difficult for Therese. A couple more minutes passed and still no sign of the bride. Therese started to get nervous wondering if there would still be a wedding or not which wouldn't be the first time. 

Finally, the bathroom door opened revealing the mysterious bride. Therese found herself holding her breath when her eyes fell on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had the most perfect face with vibrant blue eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips. Her skin was pale but it somewhat seemed to glow specially underneath that wavy golden hair, half damp half dry. Therese already knew she wouldn't need to do much to make this woman look more beautiful than she already was. 

“Carol, this is Therese Belivet, the makeup artist,” said Abby when both women reached Therese.

“Hi, I’m the bride. Nice to meet you.” Carol extended one hand to introduce herself. It took a few seconds for Therese for react for she was in a trance. She felt her hand tingle when she shook the woman’s hand.

“I’m so sorry for making you wait. I thought that after the first trimester I’d start feeling better but seems like it’s not going to be the case…”

Therese blinked a couple of times trying to make sense of the woman’s words. The blonde gave her a shy smile and looked down. Therese followed her with her eyes to find the woman with both hands around her stomach holding a little bump. _ She’s pregnant! _Therese had been so captivated by the woman’s beautiful face that she hadn’t been able to focus on anything else. The large white robe she had on was hiding most of her slender tall figure anyway. 

“Oh...yes, of course. I mean... It’s fine.” Therese had trouble speaking. She was still processing the fact that the woman was with child, but why?

“I look like a mess. It seems like you’ll have to work harder to make me look somewhat human,” said the blonde as she tried to fix her messy hair.

“Not at all! You look bea-... great, just great.” Therese mentally kicked herself for being this stupid. Why did she feel so nervous around her? She was just another client... was she? Therese tried to compose herself quickly; she had to start acting like the professional she was.

“I think it would be better to finish your hair first,” interrupted Abby. “Could you start doing my face meanwhile?”

“Yes, yes, no problem.”

Carol sat back on her chair close to the bed. Therese started to set up her makeup products on a table near a window. She prefered working with natural light and preferably no mirrors around so the client could get the full surprise once the look was done. Abby took a seat on the chair Therese had placed by the window. She was glad to be starting with Abby first since it would give her a chance to warm up and hopefully feel less nervous for her turn with Carol. Unlike Carol, Abby had a more round face with less sharp edges, a darker skin tone and beautiful hazel eyes. After doing her skin, she started working on her eyes. Therese decided to go with light earthy greens and bronze colors to compliment [her eyes](http://glaminati.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/amber-eyes-bold-black-luxe-line-sparkly-glitter-green-shadows-soft-arch-brows-500x500.jpg). She used a brown eyeliner instead of a black one to keep the harmony of the soft look. Therese tried hard not to look up to Carol’s direction but the few times she did she found the blonde staring at her and her every move she made which made Therese’s heart race. She went for a mauve lip color for Abby’s lips to complete the look. 

“Done. Go take a look at yourself,” announced Therese when she was finished. This was her favorite part.

“Oh my God, Therese! This is so beautiful! I can’t believe you made me look this beautiful.” Abby was looking at her with a big smile across her face. 

“You did an amazing job, Therese! I can barely recognize my best friend and I’ve known her for most of my life.” Both women started to laugh.

Therese could feel her cheeks starting to get warmer and her stomach filling with butterflies. 

“My turn!” yelled Carol as she got up and walked to the chair Abby had sat a few minutes ago. The blonde crossed a leg and look at Therese expectantly. He hair was pinned back to keep the soft waves away from her face.

Therese had to muster all the energy and oxygen in her body to coordinate her legs and walk towards the blonde without tripping. She reached the table and started to look through her foundation shades to find the perfect match for the bride’s skin tone. Before applying the foundation, she spread a thin layer of primer on the woman’s face. Therese had never enjoyed using her hands as she did now. She let her fingertips gently travel through the blonde’s face, feeling her soft skin, and the sharpness of cheekbones and jaw as she massaged the product in. The blonde had closed her eyes allowing Therese to look at every inch of her face more freely. When she took her fingers away she noticed the blonde let out a small sigh before she opened her eyes again. Therese felt like struck by lightning when those deep blue eyes looked back at her. She turned around to grab the two foundation shades she had set apart and started mixing them before applying it to the woman’s face with a brush. 

“So… _Therese Belivet_, that’s an interesting name. Where is it from?” asked the blonde.

Therese usually didn’t like it that much when clients started to talk since it made their whole face move as they did so, making it harder for her to work. But the way the blonde had said her name made her feel goosebumps all over her body. She could listen to her sweet deep voice for eternity.

“It’s Czech. My father’s side of the family came here after the war.” answered Therese.

They stayed silent for a couple more minutes. Therese hated the silence between them so she tried to think of anything to say to keep the blonde talking.

“Do you know the gender already?” asked Therese as she started to lightly set the foundation with powder in just a few places like under the eyes in order to keep the foundation’s dewy effect.

“Yes, it’s a girl. We found out just last week,” replied the blonde with the warmest smile Therese had ever seen.

“And do you have a name?”

“I’d like to name her Rindy, short for Nerinda, after my grandmother who passed away recently…”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s OK. She was a big role model in my life. Harge, my soon to be husband, isn’t a big fan of the name so we’ll see.” The blonde looked down to her hands and Therese could notice a little sadness and tension there that surely wasn’t before. 

“I’m sure whatever name you pick is going to be perfect for her.”

The blonde raised her head up again and locked her blue eyes with green as she whispered heart-felt _ thank you. _

Therese continued with her eyes. She used warm chocolate shades on her crease to create depth and with her fingers she gently applied gold creme eyeshadow on her lids to create a [soft look](http://amazingmakeups.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/e469d8e263a1be8a5ab5608d3a3f3b2f.jpg) around her intense blue eyes. She used a light blush for her round cheeks, and highlighter in the inner corners of her eyes, cheeks, nose and cupid’s bow to emphasize her already glowing skin. Therese had picked a light pink lipstick shade for the lips.

“I’m so sorry but do you happen to have a red shade instead?” asked the blonde shyly. 

“Yes, I think I do.”

Therese started to go through her lipstick drawer and luckily found an unopened [red lipstick](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51a3dNMm68L._SY355_.jpg). She normally didn’t use red with brides since they preferred a more toned down look. Carol was definitely anything but toned down. She untwisted the lipstick bar to show the classic red shade to the bride who approved with her head. Therese took a small brush in order to apply the red carefully without making a mess. She had to hold her breath to steady her hand a couple of times, the proximity of her hand to those full lips and warm breath were making her feel dizzy. Once she finished, she sprayed some setting spray to help keep the makeup in place for the rest of the day. Therese stepped back and watched as Carol stood up and walked towards the vanity mirror. She heard a gasp coming from the blonde.

“Therese... this.. is... I’m lost for words,” confessed Carol still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Carol, you look breathtaking,“ added Abby. Therese suddenly remembering that there were other people in the room. 

“And the red shade is perfect. I need to know the shade to get one myself,” said Carol as she lightly traced a finger around her lips.

“You can keep the lipstick... so you can apply it as much as you need it tonight.” Therese walked towards her and handed her the lipstick. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t accept it,” refused the blonde as she pushed Therese’s hand.

“I insist. Something new... for the wedding.” Therese forced the lipstick inside Carol’s hand and closed it with both her hands. They stayed with hands and eyes locked until the warmth became too much and Therese let go. 

“Time to get your dress on!” interrupted Abby once again. 

Therese turned around and walked back to the table to start putting everything back inside her travel case. She could already start to feel an emptiness in her heart. She looked up to Carol and almost dropped whatever she was holding in her hands: Carol was standing to her side in white lace underwear, revealing a pair of long creamy legs and the most perfect round bump. 

_ She’s so beautiful. She has no idea how perfect she is. Whoever is going to marry her today is one lucky man, _Therese thought to herself. 

Right at that moment, Carol turned her face slightly towards her catching her staring at her on the spot. The blonde gave her a side smile... and a _ wink _ ? Therese felt so embarrassed for being caught that she finished putting her things back without caring where things went. Next time she looked up she found Carol already in [her dress](https://www.tiffanyrose.com/v3-img/products_v5_archive/AMLIL_zoom3.jpg). She looked like an angel all in white with her golden waves casting light around her head. In a nervous move, Therese picked up her makeup case as the tall woman walked towards her. 

“You look very beautiful. Congratulations Carol. I wish you all the best for today…” Therese managed to say in one breath.

She extended her hand to shake Carol’s hand once again but was surprised to see the blonde standing still. Suddenly, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Thererese and held her as tight as she could with her bump in the middle of them. Therese placed her free hand on her back.

“Thank you for making me feel beautiful today,” she whispered in Therese’s ear.

“You’re more beautiful than you know. I just highlighted what was already there.”

They broke the hug and Therese felt her heart breaking with it. She knew she had to leave now or she wouldn’t be able to ever leave that room (not that she wanted to). She said goodbye to everybody and left. She walked down the stairs trying to hold back tears.

_ What’s wrong with me? She’s getting married today and here you are feeling sad over something impossible. Get over it! _

Therese took a deep breath before she stepped outside to find Dannie. The guests had already arrived and they were all expectantly waiting for the bride. Dannie was already in place near the altar with his camera in hand. Therese approached him from the side to avoid being seen and as she stood near him, she could take a closer look at the groom. He looked very serious, maybe too serious for someone who was about to get married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Therese couldn’t help feeling rejection towards him. Just as she was whispering Dannie that she was leaving, music started to sound announcing the beginning of the ceremony. The first ones to walk the aisle were a couple small children throwing rose petals through the air. Next was Abby wearing a beautiful light pink dress and pink flowers; and finally Carol together with her a tall white haired man who looked much like her. Therese watched as she slowly approached her at the altar and deep down Therese wished she was the one Carol was walking towards to. Their eyes met again and the blonde gave her one last look before she reached her place next to the groom. Therese turned around and walked away leaving a piece of her heart behind.

* * *

Years went by, five to be more precise. Therese’s makeup career had taken off to a whole new level: she was now working for a prestigious editorial magazine as part of the styling team as a makeup artist of course. She still couldn’t believe seeing her work at the cover of magazines or campaign ads. Her schedule was so hectic that she had to give up her wedding and birthday gigs. She missed this, transforming ordinary people who weren’t used to the power of makeup and witness their honest reaction when they looked at themselves. She continued to take pictures more as a hobby than a job, and also to stay closer to Dannie. Therese also tried to find love in a few people but none of them had made Therese feel what she once felt, briefly yes, but what she knew had been real love. She fought to keep the memory of Carol as buried as possible but everytime she saw a blonde with a little girl she couldn’t help thinking about her all over again. That’s the reason why she had focused so much in her work it became her only company. She had a nice family, good friends and a wonderful career, what else did she need? She knew the answer to that question, although she always tried to fool herself by telling herself that she had more than enough.

Therese was going through all these things in her head while she sat down on a park bench looking into the nothingness when she felt something hitting the back of her leg. She shook her head and looked down between her legs and found a pink ball with yellow stars on it. She picked it up with both hands before she stood up and turned around to try to find its owner. She then noticed a small brown haired girl standing shyly a few feet away from her. Therese walked closer to the little girl who didn’t seem to be older than five. Therese kneeled down before her with a smile on her face.

“Is this yours?” asked Therese pointing at the ball. 

The little girl just nodded with her head. Just when Therese was about to give it back she was interrupted by a woman’s voice yelling approaching them.

“RINDY!”

Therese’s heart skipped a beat. That name... it couldn't be, could it? She looked at the little girl standing in front of her as if to find the answer to her inner question inside those brown eyes.

“RINDY! I told you not to run a-...”

Therese saw a pair of white sneakers standing next to the girl. She slowly looked all the way up until her eyes landed on that face, that beautiful face she had tried so hard to forget. She somehow managed to stand up still holding the ball for dear life. There she was, Carol, looking more breathtaking than ever with a little blush on her cheeks and red lips, her signature color.

“Hi... Therese.”

“H-hi Carol,” replied Therese as she tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach from escaping through her mouth.

“I’m so glad to see you again. I see that you rescued our ball from a tragic death,” said Carol as she looked down at Rindy and caressed her head.

“What? Oh yes... I think I did.” 

Therese had forgotten she was still holding the ball in her hands. She extended the ball towards Carol for her to grab it and when she did so, she lightly brushed Therese’s fingers in the process. And Therese felt it again, that bolt of lightning across her whole body that left her breathless. 

“Therese, are you OK?” asked Carol looking at her worried.

“Yes, I’m sorry. What did you say?” asked Therese feeling ashamed for having missed part of the conversation. 

“I said: would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?” reformulated Carol with what seemed to be a flirty smile?

“Yes, yes I would,” said Therese with smile that almost didn’t fit her small face.

Carol gave Therese her number and told her she'd text her later to tell her where and when to meet before they said goodbye. 

Therese couldn’t remember how she made it back home, her mind still re living the short but fortunate encounter with Carol. A few hours later she got the text that confirmed that she’d see Carol again.

* * *

The next day, Therese arrived at the cafe a couple minutes before the agreed time. The shop was just a block away from the park where they had met the day before which made Therese wonder if Carol actually lived nearby. She intended to wait outside but the cool autumn breeze made her change her mind quickly. She entered the place and spotted a free table towards the back. She sat down facing the door to be able to see Carol when she arrived. She kept shifting her gaze from the door to her phone as minutes passed and there was no sign of the blonde woman. She would let her know if something came up and had to cancel, right? Just when she was about to send her a text she heard that sweet deep voice calling her name.

“Therese! I’m so sorry for being late. Rindy’s nanny had a problem with her car,” explained Carol as she took off her coat and sat down across from Therese.

“It’s fine. So, you named her Rindy after all,” pointed Therese with a warm smile.

“I did indeed. It wasn’t an easy battle though…or the only one...,” this last part was said in a whisper while her face got serious.

“Carol, what happened? Is everything OK?” asked Therese with a worried tone in her voice.

“Yes, it is now. Harge and I… we divorced a year ago.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” said Therese as she automatically placed a hand on top of Carol’s and gave it a light squeeze. When she realized what she had just done it was too late to take it back but she was glad to see that Carol didn’t seem to mind the sudden contact.

“Oh don’t be. It was for the best. We tried to make it work for Rindy for as long as we could but when there’s no love to keep two people together, well…”

The waiter came to their table to take their order. Therese took her hand back regretting the lack of contact. They stayed silent for a few minutes after the waiter left.

“What about you? Are you with someone?”

“No…” Therese shifted uncomfortably on her chair as she looked down to her hands. They fell silent once again.

“Tell me, how is your makeup going?” asked Carol trying to move to a more happy topic.

“It’s going great actually. I’m working for this editorial magazine now,” said Therese as she looked back at Carol.

“I have to confess that I’ve been secretly following your work all these years.”

“You have?!” exclaimed Therese socked by the blonde’s confession.

“Yes and I’m so happy to see you getting all the reward that you deserve. You are very talented, Therese Belivet.” 

Therese could feel her cheeks burning. She could swear she had seen Carol giving her the slightest wink. She thanked the waiter internally for arriving at that moment and giving her a reason to focus her eyes on something else. She blew out her coffee before she took a sip and continued the conversation.

“Does Rindy live with you?”

“Yes, fortunately she does. It wasn’t easy but by the time Harge and I divorced she was only three so the Court decided it was best for her to stay with her mother,” said Carol smiling before sipping her own coffee.

“And what else do you do, besides being a loving a caring mother?”

“Believe it or not, I write childrens’ books.”

“Really?!” asked Therese utterly surprised.

“Yes. I have done a couple all inspired by Rindy of course.”

“I’d love to read them! Do you think you could even sign one for me?” asked Therese playfully as she rested her chin on one hand and looked straight into Carol’s eyes. 

“With a dedication and all,” replied Carol holding her gaze defiantly. 

They finished their coffees and Carol asked for the bill. While they waited, the blonde went through her purse and pulled out a small mirror and a red lipstick.

“Is that…?”

“Yes and no. It’s not the same one you gave me five years ago. Unfortunately lipstick doesn’t last that long…”

“Of course…” Therese being a professional makeup artist knew this better than anyone. She covered her face in her palms at her bold stupidity.

“But I kept buying the same brand and shade because it reminded me of you.” 

Therese uncovered her face to watch as Carol reapplied her signature color on her lips. She wished so badly that lipstick bar was actually her caressing Carol’s lips. As soon as Carol paid the bill not without some resistance from Therese, they stepped outside into the chilly afternoon.

“Walk with me?” asked Carol with those deep blue eyes.

As they started to walk, Therese found herself unconsciously getting closer to Carol’s side as a way to fight the cold. All of the sudden, she felt warm fingers slipping through hers and holding her tight. Her body heated up immediately at the contact, her brain going cut circuit and forgetting how to breath. She closed her hand around Carol’s in return as she kept walking and looking ahead afraid the spell would break if she did so. They kept walking until they reached the park, and they continued to walk hand in hand until they made it to the railing that separated them from a small pond. They rested their forearms on top of it with hands still joined. Only then did Therese allow herself to look at their joined limbs. It surprised Therese how perfectly they fit: her smaller hand inside Carol’s bigger one. She smiled at them like a hopeless romantic.

They had been silent ever since they had left the coffee shop and Therese desperately felt the need to say something. She felt those butterflies inside of her threatening to make a whole through her; and she could feel her heart beating louder on her ears. She cleared her voice before she spoke.

“Carol, I-...”

But she couldn’t finish. She felt one hand on one side of her face pushing her towards Carol’s face, quickly followed by her soft lips. Oh those soft and full lips Therese had dreamed of so many times! She placed her free hand on the back of Carol’s head and let her fingers caress her soft hair, while her other hand was still inside Carol’s resting on her chest. Therese soon felt Carol’s tongue asking timidly to join hers, and she let her in. They kissed until their lungs started to scream for air. When they looked back at each other, they started to giggle at the mess Carol’s red lipstick had made to both of them. Carol tried to clean the smudge from Therese’s mouth but she stopped her hand, placing soft kisses on top if it instead, for this red mess was a proof of their love, their unconcealable love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for a story a couple of months ago. I liked the plot but I knew it wouldn't be long enough to make it into more than one chapter. So here we are with this one-shot story. 
> 
> As maybe you could tell, I love makeup. I wanted to explore through my writing my own experience with it to make it a little personal as always. Unfortunatelly, there hasn't been a client like Carol coming my way. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story. Your comments are always more thank welcome. I wanted to get it out of my head in case my degree kills me before! Yeah, I'm still fighting this fight.
> 
> I miss you.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Valentina


End file.
